Souji's Competition for Clothing
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sometimes...you can't always get what you want.


**Souji's Competition for Clothing**

 **Pairing: Souji x Bashou**

 **Genre: Friendship x Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So after learning that Souji is one of the New Wave girls that are in the new Senran Kagura game, I thought I'd write about her. And seeing a New Wave card with Souji and Bashou made me come up with my OTP, so there you go~!**

 **Enjoy!**

It's the middle of the afternoon and Souji and her shy girlfriend, Bashou are just walking in the busy streets. The greenette is cautious of those around her, so she keeps her arms linked with the blonde's. Souji however, is just admiring herself while holding up a mirror, making sure her hair is straight and her appearance is superb. Bashou frowns at this. Even though they are going out, it's sometimes hard to be with a narcissist. Still, Souji cares deeply about Bashou as well and is often the one who teases her.

So far, nothing eventful is going on, except Souji is wandering around, window shopping, and imagining herself wearing all sorts of outfits she sees. Some of them include swimsuits, bikinis and sling bikinis.

"Surely there has to be something that will fit me~" the blonde says.

"U-ummmm...are you sure?" Bashou asks. "We've been wandering around for at least an hour..."

"Heh, don't sweat it~. In no time, I shall pick an outfit that suits me~!"

The blonde looks around once again until she finds an outfit that will fit her perfectly. A blue Chinese dress and it's on sale for 25% off! Souji drags Bashou toward the window and points to it.

"Bashou, Bashou! I HAVE to buy this!" She cries excitedly.

"E-eh!?" Bashou is surprised by the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Goodness, I bet it'll look great on me! Come on before someone snatches it!" With that, she drags the greenette inside the store.

They go inside and ask the cashier for the blue Chinese dress. However, the woman shakes her head sadly, saying they are all out.

"What!? What do you mean!?" Souji cries.

Just then, a girl with a gray school uniform and wearing a Hanya mask comes and hands the cashier the blue Chinese dress to pay for it. After thanking her, the girl leaves the store, leaving Souji devastated.

"This...this is insane!" The blonde cries. "How can they be sold out already!?"

Bashou shyly tugs on her girlfriend's shirt. "Th-there's nothing we can do about it now, Sou-chan...that's the last one..."

It is then that a plan forms in her mind. "The last one...I don't think so~"

The two girls burst out do the store and run towards the masked girl.

"Hey, girl with the mask! Stop right there!" Souji demands.

"Who goes?" The brunette says with a deep voice, nearly frightening Bashou.

"I'm Souji and I demand that this dress belongs to me!"

"It's not yours. I bought it."

"I was there first, though!" Souji argues.

"Too bad. It's not yours."

Souji grits her teeth as she summons her red chain whip with a blade at the end of it. "Alright...if that's how you want it...let's settle this in combat!"

"Eeeeehhhh!?" Bashou gasps. "Wh-why!? Over a dress!?"

"I need that dress. It'll be mine once I defeat this witch!" Souji says

The brunette just shrugs. "Alright. You asked for it. Oh, by the way...the name's Murakumo."

The three girls go to an empty open area, already transformed into their Shinobi forms. Souji readies her weapon while the brunette readies hers.

"Get ready, masked witch!" Souji growls.

Murakumo just swings her spear and meat cleaver. "Ready when you are."

Bashou looks back and forth at the two fearfully. Honestly, she doesn't want Souji to lose, but she certainly doesn't want both of them to kill each other over a simple dress. Souji charges at her with her whip, only for Murakumo to dodge it by jumping high in the air and landing behind her. She trips the blonde with her spear. Souji jumps to her feet only to get pummeled by Murakumo's two weapons repeatedly, back and forth about 6 times, shredding Souji's clothing in the process. The blonde tumbles down, but jumps to her feet again, only to get knocked down by Murakumo's roundhouse kick. Then a third time by the cleaver.

"This is a challenge?" Murakumo says as she stretches a little. "This looks like a warm up to me."

"Shut up! I'm just getting started!" Souji presses.

"Y-you can do it, Sou-chan!" Bashou says, pumping a fist, trying to have a serious expression, but deep down, after seeing how strong Murkumo is, she is afraid the blonde is no match for her.

Souji is about to strike her with her whip when Murakumo intercepts with her cleaver and then hits her with her spear. She goes on back and forth, up and down and around 6 more times and topples the blonde. She delivers a few kicks, only for Souji to block them, but not the roundhouse kick to the back. Souji recovers and tries to hit her with her own kicks and punches, but Murakumo blocks them all. She jumps and lands on the other side, and trips the blonde with her foot. Souji gets back up, feeling a fit of rage within her. She punches Murakumo when she is about to attack again to get her off balance and then uses her ninja speed to attack back and forth at all sides.

She now has the advantage and begins punching and kicking her, making the masked girl stagger backward. Souji then lashes out her chain whip, thrust it forward, with the blade going straight towards Murakumo's chest. It sticks and Souji tugs it back forcefully.

"GET OVER HERE!" Souji shouts as she closes gaps with the masked girl, only to get knocked down by Murakumo's kick.

Bashou gasps, cupping her hands to her mouth.

The blonde recovers quickly, and attacks her with her ninja speed on all aides, delivers a few punches and kicks, making Murakumo stumble back again. Souji strikes her with her whip and pulls her back forcefully once more.

"COME HERE!" She roars. It leaves the masked girl stunned for a few seconds, but this gives Souji a chance to punch and kick her hard.

However, Murakumo still has some fight in her. Souji goes in for another attack when she misses and gets kicked on the back and side and then a roundhouse kick for good measure. Souji is knocked down, unable to get up anymore. Murakumo relaxes her stance, her weapons disappear and puts a hand on her hip, shaking her head in dismay.

"Better luck next time," she says.

Souji groans as she smashes a fist on the pavement. "Oh, man! How could I lose to this...masked girl!?"

Bashou rushes to her girlfriend's aid, full of worry. "Sou-chan...are you alright?"

Murakumo approaches the blonde and leans down to her level. The Hanya mask up close is frightening Bashou, so she hides behind the blonde.

"Sorry, but you were the one who challenged me," she says. "So...I keep the dress."

Souji pouts and crosses her arms. "Fine. Keep it."

Murakumo reaches out a hand. "But...I have to say...you put up a pretty good fight. I'm impressed."

Souji takes her hand, avoiding eye contact with the masked girl. "W-whatever."

"Sou-chan!" Bashou cries.

After changing back to their old clothes, Murakumo takes the dress, waves the two girls good-bye and then leaves. Souji just puts her hands on her hips with a frown while Bashou stays close to the blonde.

"Well...I guess that's it, huh?" Souji says.

"H-hey, it's okay..." Bashou says quietly with a small smile. "I...I'm sure there is another outfit on sale next time we go to a clothing store."

This cheers up the blonde. She turns and hugs her shy girlfriend. "Ohhhhh, Bashou, that's so sweet of you to say that!"

"Ah, S-Sou-chan...!"

The blonde pulls away and winks. "You're right! One day...I WILL find an outfit that suits me! Just wait and see!"

Bashou just smiles nervously. Despite everything that happened, Souji is still her narcissist self.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story! Also! There is a very familiar reference in there that many of you know. Anyone who gets it, gets a cookie~! (Hands out a bag of cookies) hehe! Long and detailed reviews please! Thanks and have a nice day~!**


End file.
